P A I N F U L
by pinky.pitch
Summary: [BL!MinWook II Slight!KrisWook II 1shoot] "Aku mencintaimu, hyung" berakhir dengan ciuman di leher jenjangnya. Namun ia jelas tahu, itu dusta. Ungkapan itu dusta. Selama dua tahun ini, semuanya hanya sandiwara / "Brengsek kau Kris" / "Aku hanya bertanya... la-lagi pula semalam Kris bilang Ryeowook hyung bukan kekasihnya, lalu apa pria blonde itu kekasihnya?" / [Featuring!LuMin]


"Kau bisa tatap jelas aku tak pernah menyukaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh bukan, hyung?" suara tenangnya yang bisa disamakan dengan genangan air, membuat tubuh yang berselimut di atas tempat tidur menegang.

Dadanya bergemuruh takut. Ia berharap Tuhan membuatnya tuli.

"Kau... kenapa kau ingin bertahan disisiku? Padahal dengan jelas kau selalu tersakiti"

"Khris..." cicitan kecil, membuat tangannya menggenggam bed cover dengan kuat. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut orbs indahnya.

"Ahh... walaupun kau pergi... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, hyung. Tidak sama sekali"

"Klise... karena kau mainan yang susah untuk ku dapatkan"

Ia ingin pergi, berlari. Sejauh mungkin dari ruang gelap yang telah menyekapnya. Ruang gelap yang tanpa sadar membuat ia benar-benar buta.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung" berakhir dengan ciuman di leher jenjangnya. Namun ia jelas tahu, itu dusta. Ungkapan itu dusta. Selama dua tahun ini, semuanya hanya sandiwara.

.

.

.

Present :

Title : Painful

Genre : AU - Angst

Cast : Ryeowook – Sungmin – special cast

Warning : Slash – Friendship – Typo(s) - childish

Disclaimer : the story purely mine.

A/N : Ma'af untuk tertundanya ff lain... Dan tolong jangan berani bash castnya. Kalo mau ngebash dikotak review mikir dulu deh, anda siapa? Tau mereka beneran real atau enggak? Ini imajinasi.

.

.

.

Monokrom langit berputar, dan berubah menjadi begitu gelap. Menelan cahaya matahari yang berbaring di ufuk barat untuk kembali menyingsing esok hari dari ufuk timur. Cahaya orange yang berada pada ujung cakrawala tampak begitu indah dan mengagumkan.

Meskipun masih musim dingin, namun tak ada masalah dengan sang matahari yang tetap bertugas meski tak memberi kehangtan lebih banyak. ingin tahu kenapa? Karena matahari adalah sumber kehidupan, tanpa matahari semuanya akan punah. Begitulah para pakar ilmiah menafsirkannya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin. Merasakan terpaan angin dari sungai han yang menyerangnya. Angin dingin namun berhembus hangat menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Pulang sekarang Wookie?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyembunyikan kedua butir mutiara karamel dalam tabir kelopak mata. Wajah manisnya tampak damai dan sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Pria yang berdiri disampingnya; Lee Sungmin, diam-diam memperhatikan wajah damai tersebut dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia mencuri pandang diam-diam. Selama menghabiskan hidupnya bersama sosok Kim Ryeowook sejak mereka kanak-kanak , ia nyaris melakukannya setiap hari. Mengagumi wajah yang selalu memberikan keceriaan tersebut.

"Nyanh... ayo pergi sekarang Sungmin hyung"

Warna orange yang mengakhiri cakrawala senja, sudah tenggelam dan tak terlihat. Hanya ada sisa biru yang sedikit terang namun menjelang bertemu hitam.

"Ayo" Sungmin mengulur kan tangannya yang langsung di terima Ryeowook. mereka berjalan meninggalkan bibir sungai, dan berjalan menuju mobil berwarna biru dongker yang terpakir tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Bibir mungilnya terus saja menggumamkan sajak. Tenggorokannya yang bergetar mengeluarkan tenor yang menenangkan. kepalanya ia goyangkan sesekali kekiri dan kanan. Menciptakan tawa kecil dari bibir M milik Sungmin.

"A...Sungmin hyung"

"eungh?" Sungmin melirik wajah manis di sampingnya dengan ekor mata sekilas. Ia tak boleh lepas dari jalanan selagi menyetir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di hotel saja malam ini?"

_**Ckit...**_

Nyaris. Ya, Nyaris saja Sungmin menabrak mobil di depannya yang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas. Mata foxynya menatap wajah Ryeowook yang bergerak tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria berwajah oriental tersebut dengan kening yang di kerutkan. Sungmin khawatir.

Ia menyingkap poninya yang terjuntai karena sedikit tersentak kedepan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau hampir membunuhku"

"Kau yang membuatku hampir membunuhmu" nada suaranya ditinggikan. Foxynya menatap dalam.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya lagi" ia berakhir dengan menatap sisi kaca di sebelah kanan. Menerawang pada aspal yang tampak sedikit bergelombang.

Sungmin menutup matanya. Di genggamnya stir kuat-kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tidak bisa" mutlak. "Kita harus menemuinya" perlahan tanpa Ryeowook ketahui ekor mata Sungmin menatap bekas keunguan samar di lehernya. Bekas keunguan yang membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit dan marah.

**oOo**

"Aku senang, kalian bisa datang ke pesta ini" ucap pria blasteran Asia-Canada itu. Ia tampak sangat menawan dengan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Dimana kekasihmu, Kris?" tanya sosok lain; Luhan. Ia menggandeng laki-laki berwajah bulat dengan mata asian childishnya; Kim Minseok.

"Ryeowook hyung tepatnya" sela Yixing dari belakang punggung tegapnya.

Wajah tampannya tersenyum miring. "Siapa bilang dia kekasihku?"

Pandangannya teralih, saat indera dengarnya menangkap suara ribut-ribut yang timbul dari pintu depan. Pesta baru saja dimulai, kenapa ada pengacau. Pikir Kris. Ia meletakkan, gelas martiny-nya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya.

Beberapa penjaga tertahan disana. Hanya sisa 2 penjaga tepatnya, karena yang lain sudah jatuh di lantai.

Ia mendengus.

"Keparat"

Matanya memandang tertegun pada sosok pria berambut blonde yang di tahan dua penjaganya. Ia bergerak brutal mencoba lepas.

Kris mengangkat tangannya. Membuat keributan di terkam keheningan.

"Lepaskan dia" ucapannya langsung di turuti oleh dua pria berbadan kekar.

Sosok pria blonde dengan dengan wajah murkanya. Berjalan cepat, dengan tangan terkepal.

_**Bruagh...**_

Menerjang wajah Kris dengan sekali tinju. Kris terjatuh kelantai, refleks kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya.

Keributan kembali tercipta, ketika semua tamu melihat tuan rumah mereka di tinju begitu saja oleh pria yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Kris" Yixing mendekat, namun ia berhenti ketika tangan Kris terangkat, ia kembali mundur dalam gerombolan.

Kris kembali bangun. Membersihkan _skiny jeans_ dan kemejanya. Lalu tersenyum menatap pria yang sudah menerjangnya tadi.

Wajah pria tersebut tampak menahan amarah berjuta kali lipat.

"Brengsek kau Kris"

Ahh... Kris ingat. Pria blonde ini, teman kekasihnya. Ah bukan kekasihnya. Tapi mainannya.

"Kau..."

"Sungmin hyung"

Tatapan yang tadinya tertuju pada Kris dan tamu tak diundangnya, beralih menatap pria manis yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria tersebut berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Ryeowook hyung" mereka terpaku menatap sosok manis tersebut. Jelas mereka mengenal sosok tersebut. Sosok yang selama ini cukup ramah. Sosok yang selama ini mereka ketahui selalu bergelut manja di lengan Kris.

"hyung baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Kris terkepal. Tatapannya menjadi tajam. Ia tak suka. Kenapa bukan ia yang di khawatirkan saat lebih jelas bahwa ia yang di serang. Tapi sayang sekali Kris, kau sebut ia mainanmu bukan?

Mainan tak akan mengkhawatirkan pemiliknya. Tentu, karena mereka tak lebih dari kata mainan.

"Dengar baik-baik Kris. Jangan menyentuh Ryeowook, kapanpun lagi. Jangan pernah... atau kau..." kalimatnya terhenti saat dirasakan remasan pada bagian dada kemejanya.

"Hajima" bisikan dengan suara bergetar tersebut menggores hatinya. "Jebal... Hajima"

Pandangannya menyendu.

Kris diam menunggu sambungan kalimat Sungmin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek" ia meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan menarik pria manis tersebut beranjak pergi dari dalam ruangan yang tampak hiruk-pikuk itu.

Semua tamu mulai ribut. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam bisikan.

Kris menggertakkan giginya. Ia kesal, ia marah dan ia benci. Karena ia baru saja merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan pada sang mainan.

Tangan Lay terjulur menyentuh pundaknya. "Kris"

Ia menyentakkan tangan pemuda _Changsa_ itu. Berbalik lalu menghilang dalam kerumunan tamunya.

**oOo**

Sungmin tampak khawatir, saat Ryeowook bilang ia ingin sendiri saja. Jadi pria tersebut meninggalkannya di dalam kamar tamu yang malam ini menjadi kamar Ryeowook.

Ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu berbahan jati kokoh yang tertutup rapat. Menggigit kukunya sesekali. ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, namun kalimat Ryeowook berputar dalam ingatannya.

_Aku ingin sendiri._

Mata itu. Mata yang menyimpan banyak luka, yang selama ini di tutup tabir keceriaan. Terlihat jelas menatap foxynya.

"Ryeowook-ah..." ia mendesis kecil, tak lagi mondar-mandir.

Foxynya menatap sedih pada daun jati di hadapannya,

**oOo**

Pagi hari menyongsong tiba. Terasa cepat saat menikmati mimpi namun harus terbangun. Berjalan cepat mengejar waktu. Karena waktu tak pernah ingin menunggu.

_**08.15 am KST**_

"Ryeowook-ah~"

_**Tok...Tok...Tok**_

Ketukan berulang tiga kali, tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Ryeowook-ah~"

Panggilan berulang dua kali, tetap tak ada respon. Tangan Sungmin terjulur menyentuh handel pintu. Ragu menyapanya. Antara harus membuka sekat tersebut, atau tidak. Namun khawatir lebih dulu menghasut. Ia menekan handel pintu dan daun tersebut terbuka.

Perlahan deritan kecilnya menjadikan celah menjadi lebar. Sungmin membawa dirinya untuk melewati celah itu. Matanya menyapu ruangan luas dihadapannya. Namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Ranjang luas di tengah ruangan, tampak rapi tertata. Selimutnya terlihat tak tersentuh sedikit pun.

Perut Sungmin menjadi sangat lain. Rasa takut menggulirkan perasaannya lalu menyatu dengan kekhawatiran.

"Ryeowook-ah~" panggilan ketiga. Dan masih sama.

Ia menatap pada gorden merah yang menyembunyikan pintu kaca menuju balkon kamar. Kakinya berjalan mendekat, tangannya menyingkap gorden. Namun jelas dimatanya pintu geser dengan bahan kaca tersebut tertutup rapat.

Wajahnya menoleh. Saat telinganya menangkap bunyi aliran air. Gemuruh dadanya menjadi sangat jelas. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kuat sekarang.

Ia mencoba memutar handel pintu kamar mandi di sudut kamar. Namun nihil, pintu tersebut terkunci dari dalam.

"Ryeowook-ah~ ini hyung! Buka pintunya!" ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Namun tak ada jawaban hanya ada rintikan air yang terdengar begitu deras.

"Ryeowook-ah!" matanya menatap keseliling ruangan. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap bangku yang terletak di depan meja rias. Dengan cepat ia berlari meraih bangku tersebut.

Ia tak ingin tau. Nantinya pintu itu akan hancur tau tidak. Yang jelas, sosok Ryeowook di dalam sana harus ia keluarkan.

Ia menjatuhkan bangku yang di angkatnya. Matanya membola sempurna saat melihat tubuh kecil yang basah kuyup meringkuk kedinginan di dalam bath-up.

"Ryeowook-ah!" tanpa terlebih dulu mematikan shower. Sungmin menarik tubuh kecil Ryeowook yang meringkuk.

Hatinya mencelos sakit saat melihat wajah pucat sosok tersebut. Bibirnya nyaris biru. Ia angkat tubuh kecil tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi. Di tidurkannya tubuh Ryeowook di atas tempat tidur. Tak peduli nantinya akan basah.

Di bukanya kaus lengan panjang Ryeowook. kemudian beralih pada bawahan. Setelahnya ia menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Memindahkan tubuh kecil tersebut pada sisi kering, membaringkannya di bawah selimut tebal.

**oOo**

"Ryeowook, baik-baik saja bukan dokter Jung?" tatapannya tersirat rasa takut yang besar saat dokter pribadi keluarga Lee tersebut keluar dari kamar yang di tempati Ryeowook.

"Tak ada masalah, selain tekanan batin. Ia terlalu memikirkan itu" penjelasan dokter Jung. Membuat Sungmin bungkam seribu bahasa.

Setelah mengantarkan dokter yang telah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun pada keluarganya itu menuju mobilnya. Ia kembali masuk menuju kamar yang di tempati Ryeowook.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menelusuri wajah Ryeowook yang masih pucat. Setiap kali melihat wajah manis Ryeowook, perasaan ingin melindungi merasukinya. Perasaan yang ingin selalu ada disisi Ryeowook. membuat pria mungil itu terus tersenyum.

12 tahun lalu. saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Wajah yang sama selalu menjadi pemandangan bagi Sungmin. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dan tatapan kosong yang selalu terpatri.

Sungmin mencoba menjadi sosok yang melindungi Ryeowook. Ia akan menggantikan apapun untuk membuat pria mungil ini tersenyum. Ia bertaruh untuk membayar sejumlah besar agar senyum itu terus disana.

Tangan Sungmin terulur menyentuh rambut Ryeowook. perlahan di belainya surai kelam tersebut. Membuat lenguhan kecil.

Ia juga ingat, bagaimana ia selalu berada di samping Ryeowook. saat ia meninggalkan kakak-nya, hanya untuk berjalan dalam gua hitam milik Kris. Ryeowook mengorbankan keluarga hanya untuk sosok pria yang menganggapnya tak lebih dari mainan di atas kasur.

Sungmin tersenyum, namun terlalu sedih untuk mengatakan itu benar-benar senyum sosok Lee Sungmin.

**oOo**

"Kau tampak kacau Kris"

Semalam, selesai pesta. sahabatnya, memilih menginap di rumah mewahnya dengan alasan sudah terlalu larut untuk kembali.

Ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Karena pikirannya tak benar ada dalam pesta.

"Kris" panggilan dari Minseok membuatnya tersentak. Ia mengurut keningnya yang bedenyut.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan khawatir dari Yixing, sosok yang selalu berada disisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kris kecil. namun wajah khawatir yixing belum lepas.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Kalau Kris katakan baik, berarti tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan" Luhan kembali dari dapur dengan sejumlah pancake di tangannya.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Mencoba tenang dengan mengambil 2 lapis pancake lalu melumuri makanan berbahan dasar tepung itu dengan saus bluberry.

"Siapa pria yang bersama Ryeowook hyung semalam Kris?"

Meja makan menjadi tegang dengan pertanyaan Minseok. atmosfer berubah ketika mata Kris menatap pria korea diantara mereka itu dengan tajam. Luhan langsung memeluk kekasihnya.

Berjaga-jaga agar Kris tak melempari pria baozi tersebut dengan air putih dihadapannya.

"Wae, Hanie?" mata Minseok terlihat polos memandang Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti keadaan, baobei" bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok. Minseok tersentak lalu beralih menatap Kris yang memandangnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya... la-lagi pula semalam Kris bilang Ryeowook hyung bukan kekasihnya, lalu apa pria blonde itu kekasihnya?" Minseok terdengar membela diri.

Kris mengakhiri tatapannya pada Minseok. ia menggeser kursinya lalu pergi dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Yixing, Luhan dan Minseok yang menatap punggung tegapnya.

"Baobei~" desah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan Ryeowook hyung bukan kekasihnya? Setelah menghabiskan dua tahun bersama?" ucap Minseok lalu memotong pancake di hadapannya.

yixing menelan saliva mendengar perkataan Minseok.

**oOo**

"Mianhae" desisan pertama setelah ia sadar beberapa menit lalu. Sungmin menatapnya, helaan nafas terdengar dari pria tersebut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" balas Sungmin. Ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang terduduk di bawah selimut kedalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Perasaannya kosong, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jangan kembali kesana lagi. Kau harus pulang, Kangin hyung merindukanmu" ucapan Sungmin membuat ia menutup matanya.

Ia hampir menghabiskan dua tahun untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan hyung yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya hanya karena janji manis yang membuat ia berharap akan kebahagiaan. Seharusnya hari itu ia mendengarkan hyungnya untuk tidak mengenal Kris. Seharusnya ia percaya pada hyungnya. Seharusnya, ia tidak menyalahkan hyungnya yang bersikap egois.

Setelah begitu lama apa ia masih pantas untuk kembali? Ia ingin minta maaf. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut.

Sungmin merasakan kausnya basah. Dibelainya punggung telanjang Ryeowook. tapi belaian itu berhenti ketika melihat bekas keunguan di punggung tersebut. Ia ingat bagaimana akhir-akhir ini tanda-tanda tersebut sering dilihatnya di tubuh Ryeowook.

Ia mengeram tertahan untuk menahan mati-matian umpatannya. Hatinya terlalu panas saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menemuinya lagi" bisik Sungmin kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar dan penuh kebencian.

**oOo**

"Kau terlalu banyak minum Kris, berhentilah" pria berambut merah maroon itu menahan tubuhnya yang sepoyongan.

Ia menatap Kris yang kembali menuangkan bir kedalam gelasnya. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Kris, membuat tatapan sayu itu menatap wajahnya.

"Berhentilah Kris. Ini bukan satu-satunya jalan melepaskan masalah. Kemana Kris yang percaya bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya? Kemana Kris yang selalu bilang ia akan menceritakan segala hal pada Yixing? Kenapa ia berubah?" air mata memupuk di kelopak matanya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu lagi XingXing? Tatapanmu sudah berbeda" Kris meracau dengan bahasa ibunya. Ia menyeka air mata yang akan jatuh, kembali di letakkan botol bir di tangan Kris dan menjauhkan gelasnya.

"Kau yang berbeda Yifan. Bukan aku, tapi kau" sahut Yixing sedikit keras menyebut nama lahir Kris. Namun ia cukup yakin, tak ada yang mendengar. Karena dentuman musik _beat_ begitu keras melantun.

Wajah Kris berpaling, menatap kehadapan rak yang berisikan botol-botol wine. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku berbeda? Seperti apa?" ucap Kris masih dengan dialeg China-nya.

"Kau bukan Wu Yifan, kau bukan lagi pria yang akan tersenyum ketika disapa. Kau bukan pria yang suka menyentuh pucuk kepalaku lagi. Dan kau... bukan... Wu Yifan yang baik, lagi"

Jawaban Yixing membuat gelak tawa parau Kris terdengar lirih.

"Dunia menjadi gelaaaappp... siang bahkan terlihat seperti malam... bagiku" tangan Kris terjulur menyentuh pipi sewarna peach milik Yixing.

"Kris...kau harus kembali ke China. _Mama_ merindukanmu"

Tak ada jawaban.

**oOo**

Mutiara karamelnya menatap lantai marmer yang ia pijaki dengan perasaan takut dan bersalah. Ia takut bahwa sosok di depannya tidak akan lagi menerima dirinya. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena masalalu.

Tapi pegangan tangan Sungmin membuat ia lebih baik.

"Apa sekarang ia baru sadar, huh?!"

"Hyung!"

"Kemana Kris Wu yang dulu sangat di idamkannya? Kemana Kris Wu yang berkata akan menjaga dirinya? Di telan pusaran air?" nada remeh terdengar menusuk hatinya seperti belati.

Ia menelan salivanya mati-matian.

"Hyung! Itu kesalahan masalalu, kau akan tau itu ketika cinta membutakanmu" Sungmin gigih mengeluarkan pembelaan untuknya. Tapi bibirnya tak bergerak sekalipun sejak mereka masuk keruangan yang penuh berkas ini.

"Cinta seperti apa yang meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri, Sungmin-ah? Itu nafsu, bukan cinta" tatapan tajam mengarah pada dirinya yang menunduk. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bahkan sesentipun.

"Hyung!"

"Bawa dia keluar"

Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Tangan yang digenggam Sungmin terlepas begitu saja.

"Ryeowook-ah"

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, membentuk sungai kecil.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae" suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya bergetar menahan isakan.

Tapi tatapan tajam itu masih tak berubah.

"Hyung~" Sungmin menatap sosok yang duduk dibelakang meja, berharap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mianhae... Mianhae... Mianhae" ucapan itu terus terulang. Membuat Sungmin terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Ryeowook-ah, bangunlah!"

"Hyung, Mianhae... hiks..." isakan itu lepas.

"Aku tau, sekarang aku bahkan tidak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai adikmu lagi. Bahkan rasanya aku tak pantas untuk menyebut namamu lagi... hiks..." air matanya terus mengalir selama ia menyambung kalimatnya.

"Hyung boleh mengusirku, hyung boleh tidak menganggapku sebagai keluarga lagi... tapi aku mohon maafkan aku" untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki berapa waktu lalu Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia gosokkan untuk tanda maaf.

Sungmin mengerang sedih. Air matanya ikut terjatuh.

Tak ada yang tidak tersentuh. Bahkan sosok Youngwoon atau Kangin yang duduk di belakang meja. Tapi yang membuat ia tak bergerak hanya kekerasan hatinya yang terus mengingat masalalu sang adik.

"Hyung~ katakan sesuatu" Sungmin menatapnya. Namun ia membuang pandangannya.

Jauh sebelum kata maaf di ucapkan ia sudah memaafkan kesalahan adiknya. Jauh sebelum adiknya meminta untuk kembali ia sudah berharap agar adiknya pulang.

Namun, ego lebih menduduki tahta dalam kramanya.

"hiks... Hyungie..."

Tidak lagi. Ia akan merasa bersalah jika saja egonya duduk lebih lama di tahta itu. Ia akan kembali merasa kehilangan jika saja tak menolak sang ego. Ia akan menjadi lubang besar yang penuh kegelapan seandainya ia... tetap duduk disana dan tak merengkuh tubuh sang adik.

Youngwoon berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya.

Sungmin menatap tubuh Kangin yang beberapa detik lalu berjalan merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. ia tersenyum dalam hati, ia berharap setelah Ryeowook kembali ke rumahnya. Ia akan kembali menemui Ryeowook yang dulu selalu tersenyum tanpa kebohongan.

tangan besar Kangin membelas punggung Ryeowook.

"Kembalilah kerumah" tatapan yang tadinya menolak, berubah menjadi lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Kangin. Membuat tetesan air mata Sungmin kembali terjatuh.

**oOo**

"Sampai jumpa, hyung" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu.

Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang membuatnya tetap di sisi Ryeowook. meski Ryeowook sudah benar-benar berbeda.

"Besok... ayo pergi ke Namsan tower" ajak Sungmin tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin dan mengangguk. Sosok Sungmin lebih dalam dari kata sahabat. dan Ryeowook tak bisa menafsirkan apa yang lebih dalam dari itu.

"Pukul 10, hyung akan menjemputmu" Sungmin melepaskan belaian tangannya pada pipi Ryeowook dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu menurunkan kaca jendela.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang" pesan Sungmin sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya.

Ryeowook melambai. Kemudian ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk masuk kedalam rumah yang telah membesarkannya. Masuk kedalam rumah yang ia tinggal tiga tahun ini.

**oOo**

Minseok selesai mengaitkan perban pada tangan kiri Kris yang terluka. Ia sangat terkejut, ketika Kris menemui dirinya dan Luhan dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, darah menetes dari tangannya yang tertancap beling-beling kecil.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia masih bisa menyetir untuk datang ke apartemen Minseok.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kris? Yixing bilang kau tampak bukan seperti dirimu lagi saat di Korea" Luhan kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan segelas air putih di meja di hadapan Kris.

Minseok menutup kotak P3K-nya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di pangkuan pria Beijing itu.

Kris mengeram kecil melihat tingkah Minseok. dadanya berdenyut.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Kris? Katakan saja, mungkin kami bisa membantumu" ucap Minseok bergelayut di bahu Luhan.

Ia belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata tajamnya menelisik jauh untuk menemukan sesuatu yang terasa kosong didalam sana.

"Kau tau kita sahabat bukan?" tambah Luhan, dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok.

"Apa ini masalah... Ryeowook hyung?" ucapannya mendapat satu cubitan kecil di paha dari Luhan. Ia mengerang kecil kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya Kris" Hening. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar.

Hingga ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Bisakah kalian membawa-_nya_ kembali padaku?"

**oOo**

Ryeowook terlihat menikmati kunjungannya ke Namsan Tower. Ia mengambil beberapa foto kota Seoul dari jarak jauh. Kota yang tampak kecil terlihat begitu indah dimatanya.

Senyum tak lepas dari bibir mungil itu. Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang berputar-putar mengambil foto layaknya photograper. Sesekali mereka bergurau dan menimbulkan gelak tawa.

"Hahhhhh... kau tidak lelah huh?" Sungmin menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook saat mereka duduk untuk istirahat.

"Tidak. Ini terasa seperti kembali hidup" Jawabnya membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Pandangan Ryeowook berhenti pada kedai kecil yang menjual _Potato Sausage_ ia menelan salivanya merasa lapar.

Sungmin yang melihat pandangan Ryeowook, mendengus lucu. Ia menepuk kepala Ryeowook dan bangun.

"Tetaplah disini. Hyung akan membelikannya untukmu" ucapan Sungmin membuat iris karamelnya berkilat senang. Ia mengangguk dan duduk dengan manis.

Setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya untuk menyapa pemilik kedai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sudut penjuru tempat tersebut.

Terlihat banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang berfoto disana. Ia melihat pada bentuk pohon natal yang tersusun dari gembok-gembok penuh harapan.

Ia ingin menulis sesuatu dan menaruh gemboknya disana. Ia akan melakukannya saat Sungmin kembali dan mereka akan menggembok bersama-sama.

Pandangan menjelajahnya berhenti. Ketika orbsnya menatap tubuh tinggi dengan rambut coklat terang dan shall yang melilit di lehernya. Tubuh tersebut menatap kearah lain dengan tatapan kosong.

Dada Ryeowook terasa sakit sekali. Ia menepuk dadanya keras-keras membuat beberapa orang yang melewatinya menatap dengan pandangan aneh.

Pandangannya menunduk dan terus menepuk dadanya.

Sungmin kembali dengan dua tusuk _Potato Sausage_ di tangannya. Tapi ia menjatuhkan keduanya saat melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, gwenchana? Dimana yang sakit? Katakan pada hyung" Sungmin memegang bahu Ryeowook. namun ia mendapat gelengan.

"Ryeowook-ah" tatapannya sungguh khawatir dan takut. Panik menerpa dirinya.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata, menatap Sungmin sayu. Tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar Sungmin segera memeluk Ryeowook. merengkuh tubuh ringkih tersebut agar tenang.

"Dimana yang terasa sakit?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang benar-benar berat.

"Hiks...Hiks..." isakan menjadi jawaban bagi Sungmin. Ia mengelus pundak Ryeowook mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Meski ia penasaran apa yang membuat Ryeowook seperti ini. Sungmin menahan untuk bertanya.

"Lupakan... Lupakan dia Ryeowook-ah... Lupakan dia"_-dan coba tatap hyung yang dekat denganmu._

.

.

.

Ia datang kesini untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya kembali menjadi miliknya. Ia datang kesini untuk membawa kembali kesenangannya.

Namun niatnya harus tertahan dengan sia-sia dalam kepalan tangan yang kuat saat melihat, lagi-lagi orang tersebut berada di sisi kesenangannya.

Ia mendengus marah. Pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin naik pitam. Kris pergi berlalu, meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan gembok harapan.

**oOo**

Sungmin duduk diatas sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar dengan cat dinding ungu lavender. Sejak masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membaringkan Ryeowook, foxynya tak lepas sedetik saja dari ranjang di tengah ruangan.

Ia khawatir. Jika ia kembali meninggalkan Ryeowook, kejadian saat dirumahnya kembali terulang. ia memilih menunggu Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya sejak perjalanan pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka.

Ingatannya kembali teringat pada gumaman Ryeowook di dalam mobil tadi.

_Hyung... bisakah hyung tetap disisiku?_

Gumaman yang ingin ia artikan secara jauh kalau boleh jujur. Hanya saja, ia takut terlalu berharap. Dan ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya.

**oOo**

Mata tajamnya menelisik keatas ranjang besar yang berada di tengah kamarnya. Dulu saat ia masuk, di bawah selimut selalu ada tubuh kecil yang meringkuk menunggunya pulang untuk menyapa.

Masih terdengar desahan dan teriakan yang sering tercipta di ruangan ini. Namun ia katakan secara gamblang bahwa ia suka semuanya dan ia hanya menyukai kegiatan mereka. Bukan untuk di atas namakan cinta.

Tanpa ia ketahui saat ia ditinggalkan. Sisi dalam dirinya, begitu jauh terasa kosong dan lapang. Membuat gema-gema yang mengusik pikirannya.

Ia tak pernah ingin ditinggalkan. Tidak lagi. Ia lari ke negara lain, untuk meninggalkan kenyataan tersebut. Namun nyatanya, ia masih sama. Ia masih ditinggalkan.

Perkataan Yixing terngiang di telingannya.

_Kau tidak pernah di tinggalkan, Yifan. Tapi kau menunjukkan kelakuanmu yang meminta mereka untuk meninggalkanmu._

Pemuda _Changsa_ yang selalu setia di sisinya itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tak pernah meninggalkan Kris saat terpuruk. Hanya untuk Kris ia pergi dari negara lahirnya.

Bahkan mengingat bagaiman kelakuan Kris yang dapat dikatakan begitu rendah.

Ia menghela, berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi di sudut kamar.

Dihidupkan shower dengan mode deras, lalu ia berdiri dibawah air dingin yang mengucur tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang masih melekat. Ia baru saja sadar, bahwa ia mulai menganggap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu lebih dari sekedar mainan.

**oOo**

"Kangin hyung, sudah pergi lebih dulu. Ahhh ya, selamat pagi"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya. Ia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping pria yang tua setahun darinya itu. Dijatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sungmin, membuat poninya terjuntai menutupi matanya yang menutup.

"Kau masih mengantuk? Semalam pukul berapa tuan muda ini tidur kalau boleh ku tau?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada gurauannya. Dibalas gelengan kepala.

"ckckck~" Sungmin mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Ia mengangguk. "Sarapan?" tak ada jawaban membuat tubuhnya tertarik kemeja makan.

.

.

.

Kegiatan makan dan memperhatikan di meja makan terlaksana dalam keheningan. Ia mengunyah serealnya sedangkan foxy itu terus menatap. Menelusuri garis wajah yang begitu sering di telusuri. Garis wajah yang tak pernah berubah dan selalu dikagumi Sungmin.

"Aku selesai" ucapnya membersihkan bibirnya dari remah-remah sereal dengan serbet.

Seorang pelayan datang mengambil piring dan gelas kotornya. Lalu kembali meninggalkan mereka diatas meja dengan saling memandang.

"Hyung ingin cahaya dimatamu kembali bersinar"

Ia mengerjap tak mengerti. Membuat seutas senyum tulus tertarik di bibir Sungmin.

"Ryeowook yang belum mengenal sosok monster. Hyung ingin, ia kembali"

Senyum Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin. Tapi itu tampak seperti senyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ia sudah mati"

"Hyung akan menghidupkannya"

"Setiap orang hanya bisa hidup sekali"

"Tapi tidak untukmu. Kau harus hidup beribu kali dari matimu. Hyung akan melakukan apapun"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tersenyum haru. "Hyung akan mati, jika harus untuk membuatmu hidup"

Perkataan Sungmin, membuat jantung Ryeowook berdetak dengan kencang. Ia seperti dalam pertandingan marathon. Pipinya bersemu dan ia merasakan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya disamping Sungmin setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Terima kasih. Sungmin hyung"

**oOo**

"Musim dingin akan cepat berlalu, dan kita bisa berguling lagi dirumputan sebelah utara"

"Benarkah? Tapi masih harus melewati 2 bulan lagi bukan?"

"Tidak akan lama... tidak akan lama"

Bagai mantra yang terucap dan bunyi gemercing sihir membuat geli. Mereka tertawa menatap air yang mengisi sungai han bergelombang terhembus angin.

"baiklah tidak akan lama lagi"

"Hyung akan kembali bekerja jika liburan sudah usai?"

"Euhm! Appa akan kembali dari Jepang dengan Sungjin, jadi hyung akan sangat sibuk"

"Aku akan kesepian"

"Mungkin kau bisa datang ke kantor bersama Kangin hyung? Lalu kita bertemu? Bukankah perusahaan kita bekerja sama?"

"Kangin hyung akan mearahiku habis-habisan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggambar di mejaku"

"Hahahah~ kau harus menerima pelajaran management terlebih dulu" Sungmin menepuk kepala Ryeowook, dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap bekas yang belum hilang di leher pria manis itu.

Tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan apapun yang membuat Ryeowook terbengkalai dalam masa lampau.

"Ryeowookie..."

"Ya?"

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Sungmin saat tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh jemari Sungmin.

"Kalau hyung tetap disampingmu, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

Ia menelan salivanya. Namun tatapan kepercayaan dimata Ryeowook membuat ia yakin.

"Berjanjilah untuk..." _–mulai melihat hyung._

"Hyung?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap kuat. Kau bukan _wanita_ manja kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya.

"Wae?"

"Hyung tidak pernah menonton drama ne? Seharusnya hyung mengatakan, berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum" Ryeowook berdecak menatap jauh pada sisi seberang sungai han.

Sungmin menatap wajah Ryeowook yang di terpa angin.

"Apa?" Ryeowook yang merasa di perhatikan berpaling. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Sungmin akan pura-pura tidak melihat. Namun kali ini ia mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Kau... Ryeowook yang hyung kenal bukan?"

"Tentu"

Tangan Sungmin terjulur mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. iris kelamnya yang berkilat seperti mutiara hitam, memandang dua mutiara berwarna karamel dihadapannya.

Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya. Mencoba memangkas jarak, yang semakin menyempit untuk pasokan oxigen.

Jantung keduanya berdegup cepat bahkan rasanya menulikan indera dengar mereka sendiri. Ryeowook menutup matanya perlahan, merasakan sapuan bibir Sungmin pada bibirnya.

Sapuan lembut yang membuat ia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir.

Langit gelap malam hari yang tanpa bintang, terpandang jauh dimata tajamnya. Salju yang melayang-layang jatuh menyentuh surai coklat mudanya.

**oOo**

"Lakukan untukku Minseok-ah" tangan Kris tak lepas dari pergelangan pria yang bergetar ketakutan dihadapannya.

"K...Kris"

"Lakukan, sebelum aku membuat Luhan menangis dengan histeris karena kehilanganmu"

Jantungnya berburu. Selama ia mengenal pria Guangzhou ini sebagai teman kekasihnya. Tidak sekalipun ia melihat sosok itu begitu kasar seperti ini.

Datang ke apartemennya saat Luhan tidak ada. Menyeretnya dengan kasar kedalam mobil. Lalu membawa ia berdiri pinggir jembatan banpo.

Ia tidak bisa lari karena pergelangannya di tahan. Jika ia menurut, ia bisa pergi. Tapi jika ia menolak, ia akan jatuh tenggelam jauh ke dasar sungai han. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lakukan baozi"

Dengan perasaan kacau ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan mencari nama kontak.

"Katakan kau membutuhkannya"

Minseok mendekatkan ponsel untuk menempel di cupingnya. Mendengar beberapa kali nada sambungan hingga line seberang menerima pangilannya.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

Ia bisa dengar jelas suara tenor yang ramah disana.

"H-Hyung! Ini Minseok" ia mencoba menyamarkan getaran pada suaranya.

_"oh? Minseok? Ada apa?"_

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara laki-laki lain yang bertanya dengan siapa sambunganya.

"H-hyung. Bisakah hyung temui aku di... depan..."

_"di depan...?"_

Minseok menelan salivanya berat. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah berbohong. Tidak karena kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja di pengadilan selalu mengajarkan ia dan kakaknya untuk jujur.

_"Brighty"_ bisik Kris membuat bulu kuduk Minseok remang.

_"Brighty"_ Minseok mengulang ucapan Kris.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook di seberang sana. Hanya ada deru nafas yang tampak mencoba tenang.

_"Luhan membuat masalah?"_

Minseok menegang. Ia tak percaya bahwa kebohongannya harus di perpanjang.

"B..begitulah hyung"

_"Tunggu hyung disana"_

Minseok mengakhiri sambungannya ketika Ryeowook berkata demikian. Ia menatap Kris dengan matanya yang berair. Kris tersenyum menepuk kepala Minseok layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau memilih jawaban yang benar Minseok-ah... Luhan tidak akan pernah menangis histeris karena kehilanganmu"

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Minseok.

**oOo**

Layar ponselnya kembali hitam. Meski ia menekannya berkali-kali. Tak ada tanda LCD itu akan bercahaya karena panggilan masuk.

Ia resah. Entahlah. Sejak Ryeowook menerima panggilan dari Minseok. ia terus merasa gelisah. Terlebih saat ingin bertemu di 'Brighty'. Kafe-Bar yang bisa saja membuat Ryeowook kembali mengingat masalahnya dan si brengsek itu.

Tak tahan dengan kegelisahannya. Sungmin meraih jaketnya yang tersangkut di hanger, dan keluar dari kamar.

**oOo**

"Lama tidak bertemu hyung. Aku merindukanmu"

Senyum itu membuat hatinya goyah, dulu. Senyum itu yang menariknya. Tapi sekarang senyum itu tak lebih seperti monster manis yang berubah menjadi ganas.

Ryeowook melangkah mundur. Berkali-kali ia menelan salivanya. Di gigit bibir Cherrynya hingga mengeluarkan bau crimson.

"Kau melukai dirimu, hyung. Kau ingat? Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melukai dirimu sendiri" Tangan itu terjulur meraih bibir Ryeowook yang terluka.

"Lepaskan" cicitnya. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, hyung. Tidak, meski kau telah lepas" tubuh tinggi itu mendekat. Membuat keringat mengalir perlahan dari kening Ryeowook.

"Kau hanya milikku, Kim Ryeowook. hanya milik seorang Kris Wu"

Jalanan di depan _Brighty_ yang memang sepi, membuat Ryeowook tak bisa melakukan apapun. Percuma jika ia berteriak menghabiskan suaranya, siapa orang baik hati yang ingin menolongnya?

Tidak ada toleransi ketika orang-orang sedang berada di Bar bukan?

Tubuh Kris mendekap tubuh pendeknya. Memeluk erat seakan tak ingin lepas.

"Lepaskan aku Kris" Ryeowook mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris. Namun terlihat sia-sia, karena kekuatan pria itu lebih besar darinya.

Ia kehilangan oxigen karena pelukan Kris. Matanya hampir menutup hingga pelukan Kris terlepas, membuat ia meraup oxigen dengan rakus.

"Sialan"

_**Brugh...**_

Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Sungmin menindih Kris di bawahnya. Tangannya terkepal memberikan pukulan pada wajah pria blasteran tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya...hahhh.. padamu bukan? Hahh... aku tidak bercanda, brengsek"

Sungmin terus memukul Kris. Hingga tangannya sendiri terluka.

Ryeowook menarik Sungmin untuk menjauh. Menahan hyungnya itu untuk kembali mendekati Kris yang sedang mencoba untuk bangun.

"Kau..." desis Sungmin tajam.

"Geman... Jebal Gemanhae" suara Ryeowook mengingatkannya pada kejadian di pesta yang lalu. ia rengkuh tubuh bergetar itu, memeluknya pelan.

"Kau... beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu, hari ini. Lain kali, kau bisa lihat wajah hancurmu" Jemari Ryeowook meremas ujung lengan jaketnya.

Sungmin membawa Ryeowook setelah menatap Kris tajam sekilas.

Mata Kris menatap punggung Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkannya dalam gelap.

Hatinya kembali kosong menggema. Sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam, keluar dengan wajah sendunya. Ia berdiri di belakang Kris.

"Seharusnya kau tau tempatmu Yifan"

Kris tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa sosok itu. Karena ia cukup tahu siapa yang berani menyebut nama lahirnya.

"Dimana tempatku, Xing?" balasnya dengan dialeg mandarin dan tersenyum mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.

**oOo**

Hening. Tak ada yang mencoba memulai percakapan, sejak mereka sampai di rumah mewah itu dengan sambutan Kangin.

Tapi pria bertubuh kekar itu harus pamit untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mengobati luka di tangan Sungmin.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tak menatap wajah Sungmin. Sama seperti saat mereka di dalam mobil.

"Ekhem..." Sungmin berdehem. Sedikit menyentak Ryeowook, tapi ia kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin sedikit canggung. Ryeowook menghentikan pergerakan membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin terjulur mengacak poninya.

"Terima kasih" gumam Ryeowook.

"Untuk?"

"Selalu disampingku"

Sungmin tersenyum. Menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah tugasku" Sungmin menumpu dahunya di atas bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku menepati janji hyung, untuk kuat bukan?"

Mereka terdiam kembali. Menikmati penghangat ruangan dikamar Ryeowook yang bekerja sedikit _'panas'._

**oOo**

Pagi esoknya datang dengan cepat. Membawa matahari memanjat naik dari ufuk timur.

Ryeowook mengerjap menemukan dirinya terbaring dibawah selimut dan sedikit kedinginan. Dadanya berdetak tak berirama saat melihat sisi kanan tempat tidur yang di tempati seseorang yang memunggunginya.

Punggung yang masih berkeringat karena _'bergerak'_ semalaman hingga hampir menjelang pagi. Jika hyungnya tau masalah ini, mungkin ia akan benar-benar di usir.

Ia bangun mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Sekilas ekor matanya menatap jam digital yang menampilkan angka 08.30 am KST.

Mungkin mereka memang benar-benar terlambat untuk tidur semalam.

Ryeowook ingin menarik selimutnya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, namun meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa sehelai benang membuat ia khawatir. Ia tahan dirinya hingga Sungmin melenguh dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Pagi, hyung" Sungmin mengerjap terkejut menatap Ryeowook disampingnya.

Dan sepertinya ia lupa akan kejadian semalam, hingga membuat Ryeowook menunda untuk mengobati tangannya yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Wookie-ya?"

Ia mendengus kesal menatap wajah Sungmin. "Setelah apa yang semalam hyung katakan, pagi ini hyung dilanda amnesia tiba-tiba? Hebat sekali" sindir Ryeowook dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook padanya. Ia mengangkat selimut dan melihat keadaan. Oh demi langit yang begitu cerah seakan menghinanya, mengapa ia bisa lupa.

"A... Mianhae Wookie-ya"

"Kenapa wajah hyung khawatir seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Eoh? A..aniya" perlahan Sungmin melepas pegangannya.

Mereka terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Ryeowook memandang dinding sedangkan Sungmin menatap langit-langit.

"Hyungie"

"Euhm?" Sungmin menoleh menatap Ryeowook dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana kalau Kangin hyung menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Mungkin dia akan menenggelamkan kita bersama dalam sungai han"

"Hyung tidak akan menolongku?"

"Mati bersama lebih baik"

"Yaa~"

Sungmin tertawa menerima pukulan di bahunya dari Ryeowook. entahlah, ia hanya merasa cukup senang hingga tidak ingin berkata-kata lebih banyak.

**oOo**

"Pagi hyung" Ryeowook mengecup pipi kakaknya yang sedang membaca koran di sofa ruang keluarga.

Sang kakak, memicingkan matanya menatap Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang berjalan di belakang.

"Kalian telat"

"Kami tahu" jawab Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single.

"Sarapanlah" Kangin kembali fokus pada korannya.

"Hyung sudah?"

"Euhm... sudah lebih dulu" jawab Kangin tak beralih dari berita yang menjadi fokusnya.

"Kkaja, Sungmin hyung" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat Sungmin berdiri.

Saat akan memasuki ruang makan Kangin kembali memanggil adiknya. Ryeowook berbalik menatap sang kakak.

"Lehermu kenapa?" Kangin menatap leher Ryeowook yang berbekas merah muda.

Sungmin menatap leher Ryeowook, dan tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya memerah

"A...ah... kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook memegang lehernya.

"Apa kau masuk angin?"

"huh?"

**oOo**

Sungmin mengemudi mobilnya sembari tersenyum mendengar Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka Kangin hyung mengira ini masuk angin" ia menggosok lehernya pelan.

"Ia butuh pendamping hidup secepatnya"

"urgh... itu akan rumit"

Gelak tawa memenuhi seisi mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, aku ingin pergi ke Namsan lagi"

"Wae?" Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menggembok" pinta Ryeowook dengan wajah manisnya.

Sungmin mendesah. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak.

"lagi pula kemarin hyung menjatuhkan _potato sausage_ pesananku"

Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu fokus pada jalanan.

**oOo**

"Kau tulis apa?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengintip Ryeowook yang menutup gemboknya.

"Aish... hyung menjauhlah" Ryeowook menyikut rusuknya pelan. Ia mendesah, kemudian menatap gembok merah mudanya yang masih kosong.

Ia menatap gembok tersebut dengan cermat. Berpikir apa yang bisa ditulis untuk perasaannya di gembok berukuran 5x4 cm tersebut.

"Nyanh... aku selesai. Hyung, apa yang kau tulis?"

Sungmin menyembunyikan gemboknya dari Ryeowook.

"Kau belum menulis?" Ryeowook yang sempat melihat gembok kosong Sungmin menatapnya polos.

"T..tunggu sebentar" Sungmin menutup gemboknya, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook tadi. beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup spidolnya.

"Coba kulihat"

"No" Sungmin kembali menyembunyikan gembok Ryeowook.

"Ahh... hyung balas dendam. Ini punyaku" tak menyerah membuat Sungmin untuk memperlihatkan gemboknya. Ryeowook menjulurkan apa yang ditulis.

_Min x Ryeo_

_Saranghae hyungie_

_Tanda Cinta, Kim untuk Lee_

Sungmin tertawa kecil. nyaris tak seperti tertawa.

"punya hyung?"

Baiklah. Sungmin mendesah, memperlihatkan gemboknya. Ryeowook terdiam.

Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Hanya ada gambar dua tengkorak yang garis tangannya menyatu. Lalu dua bentuk hati. Dan tulisan _R belong to S._

"Mwoya~?" Ryeowook mengambil gembok Sungmin.

"Itu special tahu. Sudahlah, ayo kita kunci" Sungmin menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. mencari tempat pengait gembok yang masih kosong.

Sudah banyak gembok yang terkunci disana. Rasanya seperti melihat ribuan kelelawar bergantung.

"Disini" tunjuk Sungmin. Pada kawat yang masih kosong.

Ryeowook mengaitkan gemboknya. Lalu memutar kunci. Setelahnya ia membuang jauh kunci tersebut.

Berikutnya giliran Sungmin. Ia mengaitkan gemboknya pada gembok Ryeowook. lalu membuang kuncinya.

_"Mission Complet"_ teriak Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sekarang ayo beli _potato sausage_ ku"

Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin menuntut pria itu pada penjual makanan idamannya.

.

.

Untuk hari itu mereka menghabiskan musim dingin dengan bersenang-senang. Melupakan masalah-masalah yang pernah datang silih menyapa.

Senyum Ryeowook yang sama persis seperti 12 tahun lalu. sudah kembali. Dan Sungmin tetap disisinya. Menjaga sosok yang dianggap berharga lebih dari dirinya.

**_*Perfect*_**

.

.

.

**_Author Side :_**

Babydeul *mendesah*

Mian, ini kayanya mentok banget. Ide jail yang terkais abis untuk Minwook.

Dan aku pikir ceritanya juga agak monoton gituh *sigh*

anw, sekali lagi jangan bash pairnya okay. dan aii butuh seseorang ngasih tau ke aii kalo ada typo(s) yang jelas banget keliatan~

dan~ terima kasih karena udah mau buang-buang waktu bacanya~

...lalu sekian

_**REGARDS; AIDAPINKY21**_


End file.
